The Air I Breathe
by Cadablog
Summary: A drama about four emotional cornerstones: Happiness, pleasure, sorrow and love. Tidus returns after two years, the fayths see the future, evil like never before, Yuna must save her love's life...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Square Enix does.

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

How or when I began to start feeling conscious again, I didn't know. It felt as if I was stepping out of a dream, and back into the waking world. Or perhaps, that was really what had happened.

One moment I was in a world that seemed, somehow, fake, or dreary, in comparison to the world I had left behind. I'd wished countless times that I could be free of this fake world once more, and return to Spira.

And then, suddenly, it all seemed real again. The veil lifted, and the world I'd known since I was a child melted away, like it had once before, though less violently. I'd been pulled from the world last time, against my will. This time, it felt like escaping a world I could no longer stand. It felt as though I had fallen asleep, and a countless amount of time had passed during my sleep.

Then, I woke up. The first thing I was aware of was distant whispers, blurred by the sound of water. Whispers from the small clusters of rainbows I had learned were called Pyreflies. They flowed around me, and as more time passed, I became more aware of them. One passed by my head, and broke the spell completely.

'Pyreflies? Why are there pyreflies?'

The sound of water became more defined. The pyreflies disappeared into the darkness, and then light began to spread into my eyes. I could feel the water, warm and very real. More light filtered through the darkness, and soon all I could see was the bottom of the sandy ocean bottom.

'Zanarkand doesn't have any oceans this shallow.' The thought spoke to myself, dully moving through my head as my mind began to too, awake.

Stretching, I found that I could move my body, and the resistance that I felt was truly the familiar feel of water. 'So it was not just a figment of my imagination. But was it real, or still the endless dream?'

Looking around, I could see endless, clear Blue Ocean. 'Below it, in an equally endless horizon, was a sandy bottom, white with speckled rocks carrying various marine life. The rocks seemed oddly familiar.' As if I'd been there before, once.

By this time, I was fully aware of everything around me. The dream that I had been in was drifting away, as if it had been nothing more than a dream. I found himself leaving it behind, and all of my focus went to my surroundings.

Looking up, I saw the familiar sight of sunlight hitting the ocean's surface. 'Somehow it seemed familiar.' The sky was clear and blue, with pure white clouds drifting across it. Pushing me up towards it, the end of the dream and the waking began to take a hold on me.

'It can't be…' I thought, though a feeling inside of me reassured that it was. Pushing up faster, I finally broke the surface of the water with a gasp.

'The air was sweet and fresh, filled with the friendly taste of the ocean and tangy scent of tropical plants nearby. Gulls cried out as they sailed overhead, calling to each other as if wondering where the strange person had come from so suddenly.'

Treading in the water, I slowly turned around to face where I could hear the gulls. For a moment, everything inside of me came to a hold. It felt almost as if my heart had skipped a beat and time had stood still.

Filled with doubt but also with an almost giddy happiness, I put my fingers to my lips and let a shrill whistle echo over the water and towards the island. There was no sign of anyone on the beach, nor any sound of a reply. I was somewhat disappointed not to hear an answer, but realized that I was quite far away from the island.

Taking in a deep breath to calm my racing mind, I floated out onto my back, and stared up at the sky above him. It was all the same as I had remembered. The sky, the sounds, the island, even the cry of the gulls. I was truly back.

Enjoying the fresh air and the warm sun, I nearly felt content to just lie in the water for the rest of time. But that was too much like the dream, I realized, and before the idea could come back I pushed it away. I didn't want to go back there.

A memory surfaced at the thought and I remembered the very words Auron had spoke to him once. "Outside the dream world, life can be harsh- even cruel. But it is life."

Ever since I had gone back to the dream world, my mind had been on this 'life'. This real world. Had I ever been part of it, or had I simply been a shadow? It had all seemed real enough at the time. It felt real enough now.

'But how did I get back?'

Not able to begin to phantom how it could have transpired, I pushed the question away and decided it was better to just accept it then to worry. I was back in Spira, and I was in Besaid. That was all that mattered to him at the present.

Well, not quite all that mattered.

Was she still here? Or was this some other time, some other dream of Spira? Was it the same one I had remembered? Perhaps they had forgotten me. Perhaps they had all died.

Pushing himself up again, he began to swim towards the beach. I certainly wasn't going to find any of those answers wading around in the ocean all day.

Finally reaching the beach, I stood up and walked towards the shallower part. I still couldn't see anyone around. In fact, it looked almost as if it was deserted. Not even the Aurochs were out practicing on the beach, though it was certainly a fine day for it. Just like the day when I'd first arrived in Spira. The day I'd left the dream and been thrown into a chain of events I never would have imagined possible. A chain of events that led me to upsetting the very way of Spira, and in the end, saving it, with the help of those I changed with my strange ideas. The day I'd met her and everything stopped making sense.

Shaking the thoughts away I wondered what it was to do next. I could go up to Besaid itself, though that might alarm everyone who'd seen me before."

'Never mind that. I'll just go anyway and surprise everyone.' I thought with a smile, and then heard a funny roaring in the distance. 'Fiends?' I thought for a moment, and then listened closer. The noise was above me, though… it also sounded behind. 'No… Machina.'

Turning around, I searched the horizon, to find nothing but gulls. Frowning, I looked up into the air and was greeted by a strange sight. A huge Machina was flying through the air down towards the water. As it got closer, I realized that the design was probably some kind of airship, though it wasn't anything like I'd seen before. Nor anything like the airship I'd actually ridden on.

'_It's coming awfully fast…'_

As the thought formed, the airship began to level out, but not by much. As it came roaring closer, I realized that it was not going to land in the deep water, but, in fact, on the shallows I stood in. But somehow I doubted it was going to hit me, and something inside of me told me that whoever was on the airship, was probably someone I knew.

The airship bounced off the water with a roar of water, and I barely missed being swept off his feet by the waves._ 'Whoever's flying that thing is nuts!_' I thought as I just managed to avoid being run over by one of the huge engines_._

When it had finally stopped bouncing and was settling itself on the water, it turned and the engines began to shut off. Before the airship had even stopped moving however, I could hear the ramp underneath it lower. Turning, I looked up to see who was in such a hurry to get off the ship."

Dashing down the ramp was Yuna she slid to the end, and then jumped down into the water without so much as a thought about the distance. She hit the ground hard but she didn't even notice. Before she had even regained her balance from the long fall, her legs were pushing her up and forward as fast as they could. Running towards me she couldn't keep the sobs out of her reaching out to me she saw me smile at her.

Hugging him just as tightly back she let go of even trying to think. She felt so happy, happier then I could recall her being for a long time. As the moment stretched on, she began to calm down.

"…Are you real?" She asked, unable to drive the hesitation, fear, and utter amazement from her voice. So many emotions were now swirling through her head at an unstoppable speed. '_Was this just an illusion? Was it just a dream?'_

"I think so." My voice was just the same as she remembered.

Slowly, and with some hesitation, she let go of her tight embrace and pulled back to look at me. Looking at me for a long moment, she tried to see if she could tell if I was truly real or not..

"Do I pass?" I asked, looking somewhat worried though the question made her smile. All she could do was nod in reply, and stare up at the eyes she'd never thought she'd see me again.

Another moment passed, and she tilted her head and smiled at me even more. Everything in her mind was beginning to calm down, and the reality of the whole thing floated through her mind happily.

"You're back." she spoke softly, but the joy and relief in her voice couldn't have been masked even if she wanted to. She felt like crying, though this time it would have been for sheer relief and happiness.

"I am back." I seemed to be trying to get the idea through my head as well, though I hugged her again and it seemed to get rid of any doubts I still had. "I'm home."

The words made her smile even more. Hugging me back, she felt the hope she had always hold inside vanish. No, she didn't need hope anymore. What she had hoped for had come true.

"Welcome home." She whispered, "Yes, home." Smiling she hugged me tighter. Unspoken words passed between us and I kissed her softly, but the moment was broken when the air was suddenly filled with a familiar voice.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Wakka shouted from the beach, though his voice was filled with good humour and happiness. Yuna was somewhat startled as she pulled away from me to look over to the beach, and felt only slightly embarrassed as she realized the whole village was watching them, cheering and yelling as they did. But the feeling soon passed away as she realized it didn't matter what they thought, and that most of them seemed rather happy that she had found what she'd been looking for.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" I called right back at him with, though I was grinning as I had said it. Wakka tried to look innocent, then laughed and looked to Lulu who stood nearby. She gave a small smile in their direction and then looked back down to a sleeping form in her arms.

"Hiya!" Shouted Rikku from somewhere on the ramp, but neither of us turned to look.

I looked back down and smiled at Yuna, then grabbed her hand and began to run towards the beach, dragging her along with me. She didn't resist and kept up with my pace, smiling up into the sun.

Laughing she ran faster and pulled her along with me, resulting in a surprised look and a near fall from me.

"You know, you've changed!" I managed to say, as I struggled to keep up with her, looking somewhat surprised, though also happy.

"Well, you've missed a few things." She grinned, the wind batting her hair in and out of her face as they ran closer to the beach.

"I wanna hear everything!" I announced with another one of my grins, and all she could do was smile in return. But as we neared the crowd and Rikku dashed down the ramp to follow us, Yuna knew it would be some time before she was able to talk with me alone. Still, she knew she would have plenty of time to tell me.

I was back. Somehow, despite all the impossibilities, and the doubts, I had come back. The Fayth had done what they had hinted at, and the horrible memories of the parting between us no longer mattered. The memories would always be there, but now it was time for new ones.

I was back.

"So, where did you come from, ya?" Wakka asked, slapping me on the shoulder with a grin. "We heard the airship, but we didn't expect to find you too!"

I grinned, though all I could do was shrug. "I don't know. I just woke up, and here I was, like nothing ever happened."

"Well, just the same, it's great that you're back, ya! Yuna told us about the sphere, but we weren't sure that it was you. Guess we were wrong!" He laughed again, and looked over to Lulu who gave a quiet smile.

"Hiya!" Rikku shouted again, running up through the waves and onto the beach. A warrior followed behind her, though she didn't run and seemed as calm as ever.

I turned around to face the blur of yellow that was now bouncing up and down excitedly. "Where have you been? And how the heck did you get back?"

"I really… have no idea." I shook my head, with another shrug of my shoulders.

"That's not an answer!" Rikku sighed in disappointment, but still seemed quite cheerful. "Fine, if you want to be elusive, go ahead! I'll just pry the answer out of Yunie later."Now everyone was crowding around the two of us, asking questions and calling greetings.

"So, you saved the world again, huh?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Yeah! We did! You should have been there, it was loads of fun!" Rikku chattered energetically, punching the air.

"Fun wasn't the word that came to my mind." The warrior sighed, stopping behind Rikku and shaking her head.

"Well, it worked out that way. We didn't start off trying to." Yuna looked down at the beach, slightly embarrassed.

"I really have missed a lot." I shook his head, looking around the group and waving to the Aurochs.

"Don't feel bad; after all, you were gone two years."

"Two years?" I seemed somewhat surprised, looking back down at her. "But… It didn't feel like that. I remember being in Zanarkand again, but not for very long. Then I just woke up and I was here."

Yuna smiled softly and gripped my hand tighter. "I'm glad."

"So, you did find him." Lulu stepped forward, smiling kindly at Yuna, and giving ,me a nod.

"Hey, Lulu." I grinned, waving a little in the air, and then stopping short when I saw what she held in her arms.

"Whoa! Lulu?" I blinked, looking from the baby to Wakka.

"I'd like to introduce you to my son, Vidina, ya?" Wakka grinned proudly, and put an arm around Lulu.

"Congratulations! When did this happen?"

"We got married a year or so after the Calm began." Lulu explained, smiling and gently rocking Vidina in her arms. "Vidina was born only a few days ago."

"Well, everything has sure changed a lot, not just you, Yuna." Yuna looked up at me and saw that I looked almost sad. '_Sad perhaps that I'd missed so much and been gone in the first place.'_

"Let's go back to the village, then we can all sit down and have a nice long talk." Lulu's voice broke through as Yuna reopened her eyes to see everyone slowly beginning to head towards the path. "Besides, we've prepared a sort of welcome home celebration for you, Yuna. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste while we stand here in the sun."

"Okay!" Yuna nodded, and gripped my hand tighter. "Wanna come?" She asked, grinning mischievously.

"You bet!"

"Aww, it's so sweet…" Rikku sniffled, as she clutched the warrior's arm with a happy sigh. The warrior shot her a glare and shook Rikku off her arm.

"Stop that. There's no need to get hysterical." Rikku bounced up and down and waved her arms at her as if shocked.

"But Yunie's happy! So I'm happy! And everything's happy again! Why can't you be happy?" she sighed and shook her head.

"I am happy."

"You're not smiling!"

"You don't have to smile to be happy."

"Yes you do!" Rikku cried, waving her arms around as if to prove an important point.

"No you don't."

"Yes you do!!"

"No, I am not getting into one of these arguments with you. You're on your own, Rikku." She shouted, walking quickly after the group who had all but left the beach. Yuna had stopped to watch the two, and was giggling. Looking up at me she saw that I was equally amused, though somewhat confused looking on the identity of the warrior.

"That's Paine. She doesn't smile much, but she's really a good person, and a good friend. She and Rikku helped me though everything that happened."

"Rikku's really changed. Guess these two years have been pretty busy."

"Paine! Don't walk away! Hey! Wait for meee!" Rikku shouted, looking annoyed as she ran after her. Paine refused to turn around and came to a halt in front of Yuna and me.

"So, you're the one Yuna was looking for." Behind her, Rikku started making faces at her, though Paine didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, yeah. I am." I raised an eyebrow, as if trying to figure out what just to think about the woman, and stop myself from smiling at Rikku's antics. Yuna giggled in spite of herself had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing aloud. She just felt so happy all she wanted to do was laugh.

"Are you alright?" Paine asked, frowning.

"I'm fine!" Yuna managed through a fit of giggles, and even I was starting to have a hard time keeping a straight face.

"What? What's going on?" Paine glared, and then spun around to see Rikku in the process of making a horrible face.

"Aheh.. heh.. Hiya Paine!" Rikku grinned innocently, then shot off like a bullet towards the path. "Hey Wakka, Lu, wait for meee!" Paine gave a frustrated groan and ran after her, looking only mildly furious at the girl.

By this time, Yuna was bent over double and having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard. I was laughing too, though his eyes never left Yuna.

"Rikku must be really happy, she's not usually that bouncy." Yuna finally managed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"It's nice to laugh again." I smiled, stretching and looking up to the sun. "I don't remember laughing in Zanarkand. But, I hardly remember anything about it anymore. It's like it's fading away."

"Like a dream?" Yuna asked, tilting her head as she brushed hair from her eyes.

"Yeah. Like a dream." my voice sounded distant, and for a moment Yuna felt herself suddenly fill with fear. But the distance passed as quickly as it came, and before she knew it he was grinning again at her.

"Come on, we'll miss the party!" Running after the rest of the group, Yuna laughed along with me as the gulls soared overhead.

I was back. I was home, and she was there beside me. '_Home'_


End file.
